


Reborn Feathers

by COSMICraven117



Series: Crows, Ravens & Alternative Realities [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Raven Curator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICraven117/pseuds/COSMICraven117
Summary: Oneshot AU story. During the events of Destiny the Taken King, Raven succumbes to the powers of the Taken. Prince Uldren comes to retrieve her from the Dreadnaught, only his encounter with the new leader is a deadly one.





	Reborn Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many AU Destiny stories I've written that I should really upload here. Again, I want to thank my friends for supporting me and motivating me to write.

Magnificent. Terrifying. Vast. Alive. 

The Dreadnaught looked more immense here on the inside than the outside. A space ship of simple yet complicated design. A world within the world, this ship was held together by the pillars of the known and the unknown. This place held knowledge of the primitive and fundamental building blocks of the universe, knowledge lost to time, and knowledge that was never meant to be seen by mortal eyes. This place held power. Power that held the possibility of destroying its wielder, utterly consuming them. Power that even libraries across the eras have never recorded. Then again, this ship is not of this world. Not of this known timeline. When this ship arrived in the known solar system, it glided through space menacingly yet gracefully. Like a blade cutting through fabric. Now it sits silent, dormant, but still at work in its core. With it’s captain dead, she intends to rule it.

The last time he saw this ship was on the day of the battle, when his sister and himself lead the Awoken armada against it. The battle on the rings of Saturn lasted hours. Uldren’s fighters were able to hold back most of Oryx’s fleet but it wasn’t enough. Nothing could get past the Dreadnaught’s shields then everything stopped once the almighty ship fired it’s canon. The weapon fired only once, yet it was able to destroy everything in a large radius. Awoken ships, asteroids, nothing survived. Yet somehow Uldren did, he came to the conclusion that his sister Mara was his savior. Using the last of her powers to save his life, with the cost of hers. How foolishly stupid they were. Shouldn’t they have studied their adversary before charging the battlefield blindly? Now he had returned to this ship, exploring its depths. Uldren held fast to his scout rifle, the sounds of decaying walls cracked around him. This place was a mess, rumble, decaying yet it felt alive as if there was a subtle breath being taken. How could this be? How did the Hive, these creature of decaying flesh not wither away? Somehow they have mastered the wills of dark magic to keep their dying bodies alive. The same can be said for this ship. It was structurally sound, powered by the darkness, and it felt Hive itself. Not a mere ship but a large creature homing the small. The Awoken Prince took this moment to close his eyes. Far too much had happened in the past few weeks. Fear. Uncertainty. Loss. He couldn't afford to be vulnerable, but everyone has their limit. With the loss of his sister, he felt like battered ship on the high seas back on Earth. Uldren needed and anchor, something to hold him down. His mind wandered to a female awoken warlock with red hair, a kind face, a warm smile, and blue eyes deep as Earth's oceans. The Prince smiled and whispered her name.  
"Raven." 

Graceful. Creative. Stubborn. Radiant.

Raven Curator, middle child of the Curators sisters with the eldest Selena and youngest Eleana. Uldren never lets his guard down, ever. But if there was one person he brings his walls down for, it would be Raven. The only person who would dare stand up and question him, be defiant to him, and the only person besides his sister to know his softer side. Their bond began bumpy, she was a clumsy warrior lacking patience and discipline on the battlefield. Although Uldren would scoff and doubt her capabilities, Raven proved him wrong with her improvements as a fighter and admirable strategies to missions. Not to mention her utter nerve to challenge him. Her general attitude surprised him, her stubbornness against him became something her grew to love. Dismissal lead to respect. Friendship lead to love. Now, that love is in danger of being traded for power. She was the reason he was here, why they all were here. Uldren and rest of the fireteam returned to the Dreadnaught to recover her and Eleana. For they had grown interested in this place, the darkness, and the creatures that live within it. The last time they saw Raven and Eleana was after the fall of Oryx, the King to these horrible minions of darkness. The two sisters had kept to themselves, obsessed with knowledge. Obsessed, like Toland had. Toland was also a warlock like them, highly interested in the Hive and their source of power. For Raven and Eleana, their rush of dark knowledge came after they drank the soul of Crota, the son of Oryx and became Ascendant. Consuming the essence of darkness affects one immediately. Although they were able to defeat Oryx, their new found powers were quick to corrupt them both. Raven became distant from Uldren, she rambled about ancient power, the Ahamkara, and the Deep which is the holy void of darkness. Eleana would display her dark powers to the group and act aggressively to their questioning. Her acts of aggression would be stopped by the team’s actions, locking her up in her room.

Uldren sighed, for he feared this would happened. The desire for knowledge can corrupt. Knowledge burdens, for he knew this because he carried his own secrets and duties. The Prince crawled through a narrow tunnel riddled with Hive worms. He kicked them aside and jumped out of the tunnel opening. The small creatures hissed and growled at his actions and scurried away. He groaned, was there no end to this ship? He looked out into the vast environment of the Dreadnaught, Raven and Eleana could be anywhere. Uldren's comm opened and Selena's voice filled his helmet.  
"Uldren, are you picking up anything?"

"Nothing. I'll let you know when I do." 

“Please do, the sooner we find them the sooner we can leave.”

Uldren found himself smiling, Selena was always the worrier, the motherly one, which is expected from the elder sibling. She agreed without question to join him on his mission to recover her sisters, restore their family, and find a way to rid them of this dark infection. The Prince continued deeper into the Dreadnaught, the long catacombs and altars began to look all the same. Nearly an hour passes then something caught his attention. A woman in dark robes and red hair, slowly strolling down the hall with her hand on the wall.  
"Raven?"

Uldren's heart jumped at the sight of her and he ran after her. She rounded a corner and the Prince ran faster. When he turned the corner, she was nowhere to be found. The Prince looked around frantically before he sighed in defeat.  
"Must be my imagination--"

"No, it's not."

Uldren turned to see Raven emerge from the shadows, but this time her presence was anything but welcoming and familiar. Her appearance was one of a Taken. Dark and shadowy. Her eyes glowed of white starlight and her hair shined in shades of grey. The Prince backed up against the wall and stared at her.  
"R-Raven?"

"Ah hello, my love. I knew you'd come, oh the knowledge I want to share with you." 

She approached him slowly which unsettled him. She smiled cunningly before she pressed herself against him. With an elusive hand she whisked his helmet and weapon away. What exact power was she meddling in? Uldren pulled his head back, not sure what to do. He gulped nervously and spoke.  
"Raven, I've come here for you. I've come to take you home."

She grinned at him menacingly, oh how clueless he was. She whispered gently into his ear.  
"I am home."

The statement made Uldren's spine shiver. This was not his Raven. Her tone, sentence structures, mannerism, it was all wrong!  
"Please, Raven. Just, come with me. Everyone misses you--"

She laughed and held him tighter as her shadow grew darker.  
"I find it touching that you keep referring to me by my... Original name. But for you, you're the exception."

She framed his face with her hands and the Prince found it hard to escape her hold. Cold dark hands threatened to drain his face of warmth and color.  
"Original name? What... Are you called now?"

Her menacing grin returned and she pulled her Prince's face close to hers for a uncomfortably deep kiss. Her lips were nothing what he remembered. They were cold, consuming, and he felt like he was drowning. Uldren whimpered and tried to pull away but her hold on him was powerfully strong. Her kiss deepened and she claimed his mouth. Uldren winced, she tasted like smoke. When she finally pulled away the Prince coughed as she licked her lips.  
"I am Renatus." 

Uldren's eyes widened in fear as her voice darkened at her words. He noticed the once bright radiance wings Raven had were replaced by the black, tattered shards of darkness that threaten to consume all the light in the room.  
"And now, my love…"

Her hand quickly clasped around his neck and she lifted him up, the Prince gasped in shock. Would she really kill him?  
"It's time to join me. Do not worry, the transformation is painless. Just think about me. Think about us."

The Prince's eyes dart from her face to her wings, the dark feathers shifted independently.  
"Raven, s-stop! Don't do this!"

Uldren tried to pry her hand off as his legs kicked but her grip was incredibly strong. Her dark wings folded around the Prince, darkness had engulfed him. All he could see was the ghostly glow of her eyes in this cloud of growing darkness.  
"I will show you the knowledge and power I have seen. Together we can shape the world to what we want. This is want the Hive do, mastering the fundamental building blocks of the universe. With the power of the darkness in our grasp, we control everything. You and me together, my dear Uldren.”

The sensations felt crushingly heavy upon his very soul but then it all stopped. Silence, lightness, and a chill of cold. Uldren’s vision was restored after what seemed like an eternity of blindness and he saw his lover float in front of him. He noticed his appearance reflected hers. Dark, smoky, almost ethereal. A cold flow of energy sweet his mind and he cradled his head. In moments the darkest secrets of the universe and recollections of the light and the dark filled his mind. As he struggled to control his bearing, Renatus circled him and watched in interest. Her whispers echoed in his mind.  
“Accept it. Ease your mind. Allow the truth in so that you are more enlightened with the power of the dark.”

Uldren struggled for a few more minutes, overwhelmed with the power and knowledge. Soon, the withering stopped and Uldren rose to his feet with a dark smile. Renatus came to him with her talon like finger tips to his cheek.  
“How do you feel Uldren? Do you see what I see? Feel what I feel?”

The Prince chuckled, his voice coming out as a ghostly echo. His eyes glowed white and he framed her face.  
“I do, my love. I see everything.” 

The two of them embraced for what felt like the very first time. Reborn in a new shape and purpose. Every thought that crossed Renatus’ mind, it was shared with Uldren without words. An understanding that didn’t need to explain. Their minds were linked. Their goals and ambitions in their sight.

“Now, it’s time to show the crew of this ship who is in charge.” Renatus said with such cunning confidence.

“Of course, but what of the others? Our… former family?” Uldren offered with a growl.

The thought of their family still standing in the light. They both thought the same, the family shall also join them in the cool embrace of the dark. 

“No matter, my love. They’ll be with us, very soon.” She replied while stroking his jawline and beckoning him to follow her.


End file.
